


In the Fall

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Ass Virgin Silver, But that doesn't mean her attitude has changed and James and Thomas know it, Grief/Mourning, It's late and my tags are reflecting that., M/M, Miranda has passed away, Modern Ranch AU, Past Character Death, Shameless Everyone, Twink!Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: After losing Miranda in a car accident, James and Thomas move to a ranch in remote Montana to get away from it all. There they hire John Silver, a young drifter who is good with horses and house repairs, and who is imminently attractive, leading them both into a new chapter of their lives.





	In the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> OMG this took MONTHS. Elle asked for this back in probably October. Gah. Finally, finally, it's done.

“What do you think of this?” James asked, peering his handy work with some pride.

Thomas smiled, reaching out and shaking the fence, checking it's structural integrity. It barely wobbled and James cut him a half-potent glare.

“I think it looks wonderful,” Thomas said seriously and James nodded, reaching for his shirt and tugging it back over his head.

The August sun was hot, but the work needed to be done. The townspeople were fond of asking if they'd started preparations for winter yet whenever either of them ventured out to shop for food or other supplies. They man at the hardware store already knew them both by name and James suspected that 'Old Bill', as he was known, was keeping the rumour mill about them alive and well.

They'd been in Montana almost four months now, about 65 miles, half of it on dirt roads, from the nearest, small, town, and James had wanted to start on the inside renovations of their house first, clean up the cracked and peeling walls, tear out the horrible wallpaper and the 50's pastel kitchen appliances, and so on. Thomas had argued that they were better off seeing to the horses needs first, and that meant sturdy corrals to go with the new barn they'd had built before they moved in.

“You know,” Thomas said, glancing around the yard. “I think we need help.”

The yard was wide and sprawling, opening out and turning into wide swaths of grassland just past an old wooden fence that had seen better days. The horse corral was off to the left of the house, near the new barn, and their four horses were all too happy with their new playpen. They were equally happy with the hundred acres around the house that had been fenced off so they could wander and graze, but they knew at the corral they'd get attention and treats.

Their first two months in Montana had been spent in a small motel room at the edge of the town, driving out each day to work on the house, making it habitable with the help of a team of workmen that they had hired to come up from Helena. The whole place had needed re-wiring and the plumbing redone and Thomas had refused to let James do it alone, but as soon as that was done, James took over. After what happened back in New York he needed the challenge the house presented to keep him sane.

“What do you suggest?' James sighed at last, turning to Thomas. It had been a long two months and he was ready to accept help of some kind, as long as it wasn't intrusive.

“You spend so much time out here, both working and taking care of all of them,” he said waving at the horses. “You hardly sleep. I can't help you with anything physical, I'm only of use when there's something to paint that I can paint sitting.”

James sighed, eyes helplessly drawn to the walking stick Thomas leaned heavily on. There was still a chance that one day he wouldn't need it any longer, but after the accident his leg had been shattered and reconstructed with pins and rods and would likely never be pain free again. He still walked with a limp almost a year later.

“All right,” James mumbled, turning toward the house, tool belt hanging loosely from his fingers. “Let me get a shower and we can go into town and see if anyone is looking for work.”

Thomas watched him go with a sigh, wondering if he was ever going to get James back entirely.

\- - -

“You want John Silver, he's over there. Best handyman in town and he's got a way with horses too. He'll be able to help with anything you need...'cept wires...don't let him near wires,” Belinda, owner of the towns single feed store, said with an open smile. James and Thomas nodded and turned toward the corral. They immediately spotted who she was talking about and James shook his head.

“We're not hiring him,” James said with vehemence and Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“Why on earth not?” he asked, turning back to the corral and looking Silver over.

“Look at him,” James grumbled, waving an arm. “He's a child.”

John Silver was leaning against the fence wearing worn jeans, a tank top and green plaid shirt with the cuffs rolled up, cowboy boots, and a tan hat tilted back on his head. He was smiling at whatever story the man next to him was telling and there was a stalk of grass hanging out of one side of his mouth. His hips were cocked to the side and he was leaning his elbows on the fence, giving anyone behind him a spectacular view of his ass. He also didn't look more than twenty or so.

Thomas looked him up and down appraisingly then glanced over at James, noting the colour high in his cheeks and his hands clenching and unclenching and he barely held in a bark of laughter.

“Oh, I see,” he chuckled, leaning on his walking stick. “You know it's practically a necessity for a ranch, have a young and attractive ranch hand wandering around in too-tight clothing, sweating and drinking beer.”

“He's not attractive,” James muttered, glancing away, his blush increasing.

“Honey, that ain't what your cock is sayin',” Thomas drawled in his worst accent and James punched him in the shoulder.

“Don't call me honey in public,” he muttered half-heartedly, knowing Thomas would probably ignore him _and_ give him hell for it later.

“I think he's very attractive,” Thomas grinned and James made a face.

“Miranda hasn't even been gone a full year,” he said quietly and Thomas nodded, his smile only dropping a fraction.

“And what do you think she'd say if she saw that ass on display like that?” he asked with a twinkle in his eyes and James scowled, then chuckled lowly.

“She'd say she wanted to watch us fuck him until he couldn't remember his own name,” he admitted grudgingly.

Losing Miranda in the car wreck had been the hardest time of both their lives, though it had hit James somewhat harder, since he'd had less time with her before they'd lost her, but Thomas was right. She'd slap them both upside the head if she caught them wallowing over her.

“So we're hiring him?” Thomas grinned and James shook his head.

“We'll talk to him, but on your head be it if he's a thief. He looks like a thief,” he muttered.

Thomas rolled his eyes and shoved James lightly, straightening his spine and doing his very best not to hobble or lean to heavily on the cane as he made his way over to the paddock.

“John Silver?” he asked and the young man turned to him with a wide smile. “We heard you're looking for work. We're in the middle of a large construction project, renovating our house, prepping for winter and such. As you can see I'm unable to be a help and I'm afraid James here can't do everything on his own. We have four horses that need seeing to every day and if you had the time after, perhaps you could help with the house as well, for a little extra.”

James was scowling behind Thomas' shoulder, irritated that he had to phrase things in quite that manner, but also more than happy to let him do the talking.

“Sure, I'm a good hand with horses,” Silver grinned, a slight drawl to his voice. “You far from town?”

“Almost two hours,” James interjected. “But there's a cabin on the property you can stay at until we're finished. It's going to take a few weeks to get the house sorted out and the horses need to be exercised twice a day, they're all rescue animals that need some form of rehabilitation.”

“Sounds great!” Silver nodded. “It's been a while since I've had solid work, it'll be good to be busy again. If you give me the address I can get my things together and come out in the morning, get started.”

Thomas smile as he nodded and James left him to arrange the details, wandering away around the corral, one eye on the horses and the other on Silver's ass. He had to admit, it was a very fine ass and he could practically hear Miranda egging him on and he scowled, practically feeling her ghost floating over his shoulder. He was not going to get involved in this nonsense, no matter how much she would have encouraged him. If Thomas wanted to fawn over Silver, that was his own choice, James resolutely wasn't getting involved.

 

* * *

 

Silver moved into the cabin two days later. He had a beat up old red pick up truck and two duffle bags, apparently all the worldly possessions he owned. He dropped his bags inside the door as James set aside the screen door that had once been mounted to the wall.

“As you can see, this isn't in a much better state than the house, but it's warm and the water works,” James muttered, glancing around the cabin. It had been cleared of dust and the electrics and plumbing had been done, just like the main house, but it was in bad disrepair.

Silver, on the other hand, was grinning.

“I've never had a place to myself before,” he said quietly. “It's perfect. If you don't mind, I can fix it up while I'm here, in my spare time.”

“Do what you like to it,” James shrugged. “Just don't hurt yourself in the process.”

“I'm a fair hand with tools,” Silver chuckled. “Not just with horses. People I'm not so great with.”

James smiled at that, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. “Never been a fan of people myself,” he admitted softly. “It's peaceful here. Better than New York.”

“From there?” Silver asked, wandering over to the kitchen area, pushing the half hinged cabinet doors back and forth as they squeaked lightly. James nodded.

“If you need anything to fix this place up, just put it on the account,” he said, turning away from Silver.

Silver paused, his eyes trained on James. “Do you really have that much money?” he asked, his voice awed. James bit his lip, then shrugged.

“When Thomas' father died he inherited his company. A company which he later sold for an $800 million dollar buy out. Most of it went to charity and foundations, but there's more than enough to pay for anything this ranch needs,” he said quietly.

“Wow,” Silver whistled, turning in place to look around the cabin once more, fidgeting with the countertop.

“Can I ask a personal question?” he said quietly and James was caught by the sincere look in his bright blue eyes. Swallowing, James nodded.

“Go ahead,” he said, just as quietly.

“You and Thomas, are you...what...I don't know how to ask...” Silver muttered, looking away, a red flush appearing on his cheeks. James almost chuckled, but his mouth was dry as he realized that Silver's question had brought up something even more uncomfortable than discussing the situation with Thomas. He was _attracted_ to Silver. Not just to his ass in jeans, to _him._ He barely knew the man and...this could be problematic.

“Would it be a problem if there was something more than friendship between me and Thomas? Would you not want to work for us?” James said, settling for a question rather than an explanation. Silver shook his head, snapping back to James immediately.

“No, no, I've got no problem, I was just curious,” he said hurriedly.

“Then why do you ask?” James said quietly, tucking his hands in his pockets and leaning against the door frame.

“No reason,” Silver said, turning away. “Just plain old curiosity.”

“Alright,” James said, shrugging. “We're in a committed relationship. We moved here after Thomas' wife, who was also my lover, died in a car crash. That's why he walks with a cane, he was driving when they were hit. We couldn't stay where we were without her, so we left.”

Silver's shoulders shook and he nodded. “Thank you for telling me,” he said, impossibly quiet. “And I'm sorry.”

James just nodded and left, thinking he'd probably said more than enough and should give Silver some time to process it and see if he still wanted to work for them the next day.

* * *

 

A month passed faster than anyone expected, the three of them falling into a routine easily. Silver was up before dawn, feeding and grooming the horses before taking them out in the pasture and working them all carefully and throughly through their exercises. Usually James joined him until Thomas came out to the porch with his morning cup of coffee and a smirk, then James would go inside and start working on whatever room he was working on.

Silver usually spent a few hours of the day working inside with James, knocking walls in, replacing plasterboard, anything and everything that needed doing, though sometimes he'd vanish back to his own cabin, likely to work there.

Most evenings they'd share dinner a few beers before Silver headed back to his cabin, learning a little about one another as they ate. It turned out Silver was twenty-three, and had been moving from job to job since he was sixteen.

One evening, after Silver had bid them a goodnight, and James and Thomas had settled in to read, Thomas had quietly watched James over top of his book until he set it aside with a smile.

“James,” Thomas said, poking James with a foot and staring at him.

“Hmm?”

“Put the book down.”

“What is it?” James sighed, placing the bookmark between the pages and setting the tome aside.

“You're attracted to him, aren't you?” Thomas asked with a smirk and James felt his face flushing instantly. He glared, in lieu of answering and Thomas nodded.

“Good,” he said, businesslike. “I'm going away next weekend, I have to go to a foundation board meeting in New York.” He shuddered slightly. “I think you should try and talk him into bed with you.”

“Already?” James asked. He'd vaguely known about the meeting for the Barlow Foundation coming up but he hadn't realized it was so soon. “And why should I do that?”

“James,” Thomas huffed and James rolled his eyes.

“Just because, yes alright I admit, I think he's attractive...”

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Thomas asked and James raised an eyebrow.

“Have you seen the way he looks at _you?_ ” he countered and Thomas smirked.

“This could be fun,” he grinned. “But I think he'd be more comfortable with you, at least to start.”

“Hmph,” James muttered, returning to his book and trying to hide a smile.

He had sworn he wasn't going to make a mess of things, and he'd expected Thomas to have made some move already if he was going to. In the month that James had been getting to know Silver, a good deal of the guilt had washed away and he was more comfortable with perhaps asking a few discreet questions, tossing a look here and there, testing the waters.

Thomas left on Friday and James casually suggested he and Silver go out for drinks on Monday, to celebrate finishing three of the six bedrooms, and the kitchen. They were more than half way done with the renovations and still had a good six weeks before it got cold.

They drove to the closest bar, twenty miles and randomly placed on the road to nowhere, the only building for miles around. As usual on a Friday it was busy, but they managed to find a table in the corner. The cook was in so they had dinner, mostly falling silent as the noise increased, heading back to the ranch just before 11. James nodded to the house and Silver followed him in, taking the beer he offered before going back out to stand on the porch. James watched him in the dim light for a while before he spoke.

“What's on your mind?” James asked, noting that Silver was twitching where he leaned against the railing, his hands fiddling nervously with his beer bottle.

“Remember I asked you if you and Thomas were together?” Silver asked and James nodded, raising his own bottle to his lips and taking a drink.

“I wasn't asking to pry, or because I'm a homophobe or anything like that,” Silver sighed. “I asked because I wanted to know if I had any chance with you.”

“Really?” James asked, glancing to the side, slightly surprised. The way Silver had flirted with the waitress earlier had left him doubting, despite Thomas' words, and he hadn't expected Silver to be the one to open this line of discussion.

“I came to a realization not long before I came here, that I was missing out,” Silver said quietly. “I realized I liked men as much as I liked women and it scared the shit out of me for a while, but then you came along and you were just the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Then I saw you with Thomas and I had to find out if I could make a move of if I just had to bury it.”

“And when I told you Thomas and I had both been in a relationship with the same woman?” James enquired.

“You also told me she died. I didn't want to invade on your memories or grief,” Silver said softly, picking at the label on his bottle.

“And now?” James asked and Silver looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Now?”

“Are you still attracted to me?” James whispered.

“I find myself equally attracted to you both,” Silver admitted quietly.

“Good,” James said, setting his beer on the railing and closing the foot of distance between them, covering Silver's mouth with his and swallowing his moan as the beer bottle slipped from his fingers and clattered to the deck. He tasted like the beer he'd been drinking and the steak they'd had for dinner and something completely masculine and uniquely Silver, and James was already drowning in him from one kiss. His hands came up to wrap Silver's curls around his fingers and he held him close, kissing him deeply as Silver's hands came to rest at his waist, holding tightly but not pulling him any closer.

“Jesus,” Silver muttered when the kiss broke, breathing heavily as James grinned.

“I'd like to take you to bed,” he whispered and Silver shuddered.

“Thomas?”

“Is well aware I was planning on seducing you this weekend,” James grinned and Silver groaned, hands tightening. “It was his idea that I should try, take you to dinner, so on.”

“I've never been with a man,” Silver admitted, his voice shaking. James chuckled.

“I can teach you, though it's not so different. Sex is still sex,” James whispered and Silver was lost.

“Alright,” he said quietly, terrified, yet trusting. New experiences had always scared him, no matter what they were.

“Come with me,” James whispered against Silver's mouth, running his hands down Silver's arms to link their hands together and tugged, leading Silver back into the bedroom.

James backed up until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he sat, tugging Silver between his knees, forcing him to bend down, their mouths still joined.

“How would you like this?” James asked, his fingers leaving Silver's and skimming his sides to rest on his hips. Silver sighed, resting his forehead against James'.

“I just want you,” he mumbled. “I don't care how.”

James chuckled. “Would you like to fuck me then?”

“God yes,” Silver gasped, tugging at James' shirt as he climbed into James' lap, kissing him hard.

James groaned happily as they stripped one another, clothes falling in a heap beside the bed, until they were both sprawled out naked, with James sitting on Silver's stomach, smirking down at him. He had a bottle of lube in one hand and was carefully spreading it on his fingers before reaching behind himself and slipping one inside with a gasp.

“Can I suck you?” Silver asked quietly, his hands on James' hips, his eyes hooded. James nodded and scooted up so his cock was hovering over Silver's mouth. Silver licked his lips then leaned up and drew it into his mouth with a pleased hum.

The first touch of Silver's lips to his cock nearly sent James spiralling and he had to bite his lip hard to keep from coming as Silver sucked at him gently, experimentally. He may have never done this before but fuck was he good at it, his tongue just as wicked now as it was when he spoke.

“Jesus, stop,” James said after only a minute, pulling back and tugging his fingers free. “You're so good, how are you so good?” he mumbled, shaking, and Silver grinned, wiping his mouth as James scooted back, slicking Silver's cock and lining him up.

James rocked back, sinking down with a long moan and Silver gasped, the grip he had on James' hips tightening to the point of bruising as James slid all the way down so he could feel Silver's balls against his ass. He sighed, rolling his hips gently, tiny movements to make Silver go mad. It was only moment before Silver's hips jerked up and James grinned.

“Good, isn't it?” he asked, leaning down to nibble on Silver's skin, sucking a small red patch here and there across his chest as Silver began to slowly slide in an out of him carefully.

“Fuck yeah,” Silver groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he managed to get his feet under him for leverage, thrusting up harder into James.

“You may find it hard to believe, with the way your cock feels right now, but the other way can be even better,” he said with a wicked grin as he rose back on his knees, pulling up then dropping back down, riding Silver fast and easy, making the man beneath him shudder and thrash, moaning as he bucked against James with no rhythm.

“God, so close, you need to stop,” Silver gasped, his fingers tightening even more.

“Why?” James grinned as he rolled his hips hard.

“Don't want it to be over this soon,” Silver managed.

“You're young. If you think I'm done with you after just this, you're crazy,” James chuckled. “Come on, come for me.”

“Fuck,” Silver groaned, his cock pulsing hard as his body curled in on itself, his orgasm washing over him as he emptied deep inside James. James just grinned, rolling his hips slowly as Silver rode out his release.

“Jesus,” Silver panted when James stilled. His cock was still buried deep and neither made a move to separate. He cracked one eye open to see that James was still hard, one hand lazily stroking his cock as he smirked smugly down at Silver.

“And we're just getting started,” James chuckled. “I'm going to stay right here, wait to feel you get hard again inside me, then I want you over me, fucking me hard.”

Silver moaned, nodding as he breathed deeply, trying to slow his heart enough to concentrate on the feel of James still wrapped around him. He'd always recovered fast and now was no exception. Just the thoughts going through his head were enough that he could already feel himself growing hard again and he sat up, kissing James as he rolled them, pinning the other man down with his whole body and rolling his hips the barest amount as he hardened even more. James' legs wrapped around him, pulling him tighter against the body below him and Silver grinned, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face as he leaned down and kissed James slowly and throughly.

“You're fucking gorgeous,” he told the redhead as he rolled his hips, sliding out an inch and pushing back in to the hilt, his cock beginning to throb again as he became fully hard. “Never knew it would be such a turn on to see a man split open by my cock.”

“Best feeling in the world, isn't it?” James smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“So far,” Silver laughed, bowing to kiss James again, their words lost as they moved together. “I'm looking forward to you fucking me later.”

“You're in for one hell of a ride,” James chucked agains this mouth. “And if you ever come across a woman willing to fuck you with a strap on, take her up on the offer,” he smirked wickedly and Silver laughed loudly, burying his face against James' collarbone.

“You've had an adventurous time of it,” Silver grinned as he began to roll his hips and James grinned widely, his heart light and happy for the first time in months. He was going to enjoy driving Silver absolutely wild.

 

\- - -

 

“Hey,” James whispered, sitting up carefully, so as not to wake Silver. “You're early.”

“Hi, love,” Thomas said just as quietly, coming over to the bed and sitting carefully, drawing James into a deep kiss. When he pulled back he wrapped his arms around him and looked past him to Silver, his bare back visible and his hair splayed along his shoulders as he snored softly.

“He's beautiful,” Thomas whispered against James' ear, eyes roving over John's barely covered form.

“He really is,” James sighed. “But you probably shouldn't be here when he wakes up. It's going to take some time for him to warm up to the idea of being with both of us.”

“Hmm,” Thomas hummed, pressing a kiss to James' cheek. He stiffened when John stretched, rolling on his back and squinting his eyes open.

“Not that much time,” he croaked sleepily, eyes on Thomas. “I've already done things I never expected I'd do in my life. Why stop now?” he grinned.

James and Thomas chuckled and James settled back in the heap of covers, slinging his arm across John's waist. Thomas remained curled around James' back, holding him tightly as he joined them both in the bed.

“Go back to sleep,” James yawned, nuzzling against John's hair. “We can have more fun later.”

John just laughed, rolling closer to tuck himself in James' arms. One of Thomas's hands came to rest in his hair, petting gently, and he sighed, already drifting off despite the sunlight pouring into the room.

When he woke several hours later there were hands running along his chest carefully, fingers tracing the curves his muscles, an occasional kiss pressed here and there. He hummed happily, stretching his arms over his head as his blinked his eyes open, finding James' red hair splayed across his chest.

“This my wake up call?” John asked sleepily, glancing to the side when he heard a chuckle.

Thomas was stretched out next to him and John smiled, tilting his head. Thomas smiled in return, reading the look on his face, and nodded. John's smile widened into a grin and he leaned over, catching Thomas in a soft kiss.

His lips were thinner than James' but just as warm and soft as they moved against John's, the absence of fascial hair strange after the feel of James' rough hair on him the night before. John moaned softly when Thomas' tongue traced his lips, hardly noticing when Thomas' warm hand touched his chest, pressing him back against the bed so Thomas was hovering over him, pinning him down lightly as they kissed.

From lower down the bed, James smirked, carefully pulling the sheet away and exposing the rest of John to his hungry eyes, getting to see his body in the daylight for the first time and shivering, remember the feeling of John moving against and inside him the night before.

“Fuck you're so gorgeous,” James said huskily before licking a long strip up John's cock, pleased when John's hips twitched.

“Are you going to fuck me this time?” John asked with a shaky breath, breaking away from Thomas' mouth.

“If you'd like to try it,” James answered softly, mouthing at his cock and sucking the head in gently.

“I would,” John nodded, pulling Thomas back to his mouth. “Tell me what I need to do.”

“Nothing,” James chuckled against his stomach. “Just relax and let us take care of you.”

John moaned softly as Thomas kissed him, throughly exploring his mouth, committing the unique taste to memory.

James sucked him softly until he was shaking, his whole body as sensitive as a live wire, every touch of Thomas' fingertips burning as they trailed across his skin.

“Please,” he whispered, gasping when James slid his fingers up his inner thigh, leaving a cool trail of lube as one finger moved toward his opening. John spread his legs, desperate for touch and James pressed down gently with his finger, drawing a whine from John.

Thomas led the bed briefly, shedding his clothes before sliding back and kissing John softly just as James breached him with one finger, swallowing John's cry with a smirk.

“Oh, fuck,” John groaned when the broke apart, throwing his head back, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly. James let his cock drop free and he smirked, pushing his finger slowly in and out.

Without James' mouth on him some of the desperation receded and John forced his eyes open, gaze roving over Thomas and drinking him in. He was beautiful and pale, a dusting of blond hair covering his chest, barely visible. His smile was firmly in place as his fingers drew patterns around John's chest, occasionally stopping to pluck at a nipple, drawing a gasp from John when he pinched and rolled and tugged, his mouth following his fingers.

Sweat began to bead on John's skin as James slowly, slowly sank a second finger into him, giving him so long to adjust to the new intrusion that John thought he might scream from the frustration. It was odd, to be sure, but it felt so good, with their hands on him and his cock so hard it was throbbing almost painfully and he was so desperate to come that all thoughts of how strange it was to have another mans fingers in his ass for the first time were utterly eclipsed.

“James, I'm not going to break,” he gasped a few minutes later, unable to take the slow torture any longer and James immediately slid a third finger in beside the other two. It stung and John hissed, but it felt so good, it took the edge off just enough that he felt he could breath again.

Thomas smiled, sliding a hand into John's hair and massaging his scalp, pulling slightly to turn John's face and kiss him long and deep and through, tongues sliding together in a filthy rhythm that had Thomas aching by the time they parted.

“Are you ready?” James asked, pressing a kiss to John's hip and John nodded.

“More than, please,” he begged and James smiled, sliding up to cover John's body, kissing him deeply as he slipped his fingers free.

“Just relax,” James whispered against his lips, slicking his cock with lube and lining it up, pressing forward carefully, feeling John stretch around him, still impossibly tight.

John groaned, his fingers digging into James' back, shocks of pleasure shooting up his spine as James slowly slipped inside.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” John chanted, forcing himself to stay relaxed. Thomas' soothing hand on him helped, and soon he was wriggling his hips, desperate for fiction.

James started off slow, rolling his hips in slow pushes, lengthening his thrusts as he sped up carefully, all the while John writhed under him, begging for more. He smirked, leaning down to nibble along John's neck, feeling Thomas press a kiss to his shoulder as his hand ran up and down his back, and he turned his head, letting Thomas kiss him as he fucked John.

John's eyes popped open when he felt James' mouth leave him and he was mesmerized by the sight of them kissing above him and he felt his cock twitch, his stomach coiled tight and ready to snap. His eyes roved between them, to Thomas' cock, hard and heavy between his legs, to James, buried deep between his legs, skin flushed and breath heavy as he broke away from Thomas, smirking down at John and leaning down on his elbows, getting his hands under John's shoulders and holding on tight.

“Good?” he asked and John nodded, his breath slamming out of him as James thrust in _hard,_ his cock brushing against something that lit up stars behind John's eyes and John cried out loudly, his fingers tightening as James did it again and again, until he was drawn so tight he couldn't breath. One of Thomas' hands wrapped around his cock and squeezed and he was gone, spilling onto Thomas' fingers and his own chest with long, shuddering cries. He could vaguely feel James tense above him, then hot pulses filled him and he groaned, lost in the feelings surrounding him.

Time seemed to slow and stretch, then snapped back as John opened his eyes, quickly caught by the sight of Thomas fisting his own cock and tugging quickly. John licked his lips, too exhausted to move as Thomas came with a small gasp, his come covering his hand as he shuddered. Above John, James smirked at Thomas, still breathing hard.

Eventually James pulled back carefully and stumbled into the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them all, before they curled together under the covers for a nap before they had a late breakfast and started work for the day.

* * *

 

_Two Months Later_

“John?” Thomas called, knocking on the door to the cabin.

In the bathroom, John smirked, not bothering to pause what he was doing.

“In here!” he called, hearing the door swing open with a squeak. He had left the bathroom door open and he knew Thomas would hear the shower running, so he just waited, his eyes barely open as he watched the doorway. He smirked when Thomas paused at the door and leaned in, hands on either side of the door frame, his eyebrows raised.

“Busy?” he asked nonchalantly and John shrugged, slowly tugging on his cock.

“You want to join me?” he asked with a grin and Thomas pulled his hoodie over his head, tossing it to the floor. A moment later he paused.

“John...” he said quietly as the curly haired man moved his hips and John grinned even wider, rolling his hips and groaning loudly.

Thomas' breath caught in his chest as he spotted a flash of bright pink between John's ass and the wall and he quickly shucked off the rest of his clothes, stepping into the shower and immediately lowering his hands to John's ass, sliding his fingers down and groaning when he felt hard plastic and John beautifully stretched open around it.

“You knew I was coming, you little shit,” Thomas groaned, gripping John's ass hard as his hips rolled and he fucked himself on the dildo. “You did this on purpose.”

“Mm,” John hummed, leaning closer to bite right above Thomas' collarbone, drawing a gasp from the taller man. “Wanted your big cock in me and didn't want to wait.”

“Jesus,” Thomas moaned, tugging John forward by his ass, the dildo dropping free with a squelch. He rubbed his cock along John's crack, coating it in the lube that was leaking out of him. He was absolutely dripping and Thomas quickly hoisted him up, hands under his ass and back pressed against the wall as he lined his cock up.

He lowered John slowly, gasping at how tight he still was and John practically screamed in pleasure as he gripped Thomas' shoulders.

“God, fuck, you're so big, so good,” he moaned, his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut.

“So tight, even after you fucked yourself open,” Thomas moaned, the velvet heat of John surrounding him so perfectly he almost forgot how to breath. “Could fuck you forever,” he mumbled against John's neck as he shifted his hips, thrusting slowly and giving John a moment to adjust.

“I'm not opposed to that,” John managed as his fingers gripped Thomas' shoulders hard, his whole body shuddering.

“Good,” Thomas said before be drew his hips back and began to fuck John slowly, each movement pushing him up the wall, gravity pushing him down on Thomas' cock as he sank back down, only to be pushed up again as Thomas thrust his hips.

“Oh god, you feel so good, so good stretching me open,” John moaned.

“You're absolutely filthy, that mouth of yours, the things you say,” Thomas grunted against him. “Love the way you talk when I'm fucking you.”

“That's good,” John gasped. “Because I, ah! love it when you fuck me,” he managed, dragging Thomas into a kiss as he tightened his legs and met him thrust for thrust.

“You like being fucked?”

John nodded, fingers tightening.

“Would you like me to describe to you how much you look like a filthy whore, waiting for me with a dildo in your ass? So desperate for it that you started without me?”

“Oh, fuck,” John moaned.

“Like that? You like being called a whore?” Thomas chuckled, sucking a dark red bruise on his neck.

“No,” John managed, rolling his hips. “But fuck, you make it sound so good.”

“That's because you're my whore, mine and James'. You belong to us and no one else can touch you. You're only allowed to be a whore for us, understand?”

“Jesus christ, Thomas,” John managed as Thomas slammed into him hard.

“Too much?” Thomas chuckled, taking one hand off the wall and reaching between them to wrap around John's cock.

“Fuck!” John managed as every muscle in his body tightened and he whined, bucking hard against Thomas, who squeezed his hand, dragging John's orgasm from him, stroking him until he was too sensitive.

John moaned quietly as Thomas got his hands under both knees and lifted him a little higher, spreading him wide as he pounded into his lax body, coming with a shout when John clamped down on him with his muscles, shaking as he emptied into the other man.

A few moments later Thomas groaned as his knees unlocked and John slid slowly back to his feet, still panting against him. He winced as pain shot up his leg and John frowned.

“Fuck, your leg, jesus Thomas, I'm sorry, are you ok?” he asked, his hands brushing over Thomas' chest gently.

“Yeah, it's fine, actually, just a little stiff,” Thomas grinned. “You've been better for me than all the physical therapy my millions bought before we came out here.”

“Fucking as physical therapy,” John snorted, shaking his head. “Who'd have thought.”

“I can't get enough of you,” Thomas mumbled against his hair. “Every time I look at you I want to be inside you.” He hummed. “Or have you inside me.”

“You want that?” John asked, suddenly breathless. Thomas nodded against him and he shivered, his cock twitching with interest.

“Interested?” Thomas chuckled and John nodded.

“Not now, now you need to go sit down and let me rub your leg,” he grinned, shooing Thomas out of the shower and switching it off, reaching for the pile of fluffy towels and wrapping one around his waist.

“I'm alright,” Thomas chuckled at John's fussing, allowing him the guide them out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

“Sit,” John said, pushing him gently on the bed. “Better yet, lay down,” he grinned and went back to the bathroom and dug out a bottle of massage oil that he hadn't known why he'd bought until now.

He started with Thomas' injured leg, rubbing gently until all the knots were loose before he moved down to his feet and worked up. By the time he reached Thomas' chest they were both hard again and he smirked, making Thomas roll over so he could rub the backs of his legs, then sit across his bare ass and rub his back, fingers dancing over his skin as Thomas moaned.

“John, this better be going somewhere,” Thomas mumbled as John trailed his hands across Thomas' lower back. Smirking, John dribbled a little more oil across Thomas' back and rubbed his hands through it before dropping lower, scooting back so he could reach between Thomas' ass cheeks, rubbing the oil around lightly before slipping one finger inside easily.

“Is this what you were after?” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Thomas' shoulder as he worked his finger slowly.

“Yes,” Thomas breathed, his hips arching back against John's hand as he added a second finger.

“You want me inside you?” John asked teasingly, as if the way Thomas was rocking against him didn't already tell him clearly.

“Fuck, John, I want you inside me so badly, please,” Thomas mumbled into the pillow and John smirked, pulling his fingers back and spreading him wide, rubbing his thumbs across his opening and dipping inside, pulling apart slowly, stretching him open.

“I feel like I missed the start of a party,” James' voice mused from the doorway and John grinned, turning his head and smirking. Thomas hummed contentedly, pushing his hips back against John's hands.

“I found him in the shower fucking himself on a dildo,” he mumbled and James' eyes widened.

A minute later he grinned, tugging his shirt off as he crossed the room and slid onto the bed behind John, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him into a deep kiss as his other hand slid down John's spine and along his crack, still slippery from the sheer amount of lube he'd used earlier, and Thomas' come, and he easily slid two fingers inside, causing John to arch back against him and moan into his mouth.

“Now hang on a minute,” John grumbled and James just grinned, shaking his head.

“I believe you were in the middle of something. Get to it,” he said, nodding at Thomas.

John sucked in a breath, twisting his fingers as Thomas moaned, trying to concentrate past the feeling of James working his fingers slowly, wanting nothing more than to press back and moan, especially when he felt James fumbling with his pants and then the blunt head of his cock was pressing against his hole, sliding in easily as John gasped.

“James, christ, he was going to fuck me,” Thomas whined and James chuckled, wrapping an arm around John's waist, the other hand gripping his cock as he pushed forward, lining him up with Thomas and rolling his hips forward so John's cock began to slide inside slowly.

John groaned, collapsing on his hands as James pressed him forward until he was fully seated, his hips pressed hard against Thomas' ass and Thomas moaning under him. He reached up over Thomas, twining their fingers together against the bed as James lay over both of them, the weight of him on John's back perfect, surrounding him completely. James pulled back so he was barely inside John and then grinned against his shoulder.

“Fuck him,” he mumbled against his ear and John groaned, shaking as he drew back, his movement pushing James deeper inside him. He began to move slowly, overwhelmed at the feeling.

He felt so full with James' cock buried inside him and his own cock surrounded by Thomas' tight heat, the friction exquisite as he moved slowly, fucking into Thomas then back on James' cock simultaneously.

“Move in with us,” James whispered against his ear and John moaned.

“You're asking me this now?” he gasped, groaning as Thomas clenched around him.

“Well, perhaps I don't want to give you a chance to say no,” James chuckled. “Perhaps I want to remind you that if you do, you can have this,” he thrust his hips hard, “Every day if you want it.”

“Oh, god,” John groaned, his forehead pressed between Thomas' shoulder blades and his body shaking. James held his hips and began to fuck him slowly, each movement pushing him forward into Thomas and pulling a small gasp from the man below.

“James,” Thomas hissed and James smirked, speeding his thrusts as their groans all became louder and their breathing more erratic.

He drew it out as long as he could, all of them lost in a haze of pleasure. Thomas came first, his hips rutting into the bed and his ass clenching, sending John over the edge with a cry and James pumped into him fast as his own orgasm spilled over him.

The sun had set by the time they collapsed in a heap together and the room was dark, but James could still tell John was scared when he drew the younger man into his arms.

“You don't have to answer now, but we'd like you to live here. Be closer to us. Share our bed,” he told him softly, and Thomas hummed in agreement, draping and arm over both of them and snuggling close.


End file.
